the_markfandomcom-20200214-history
Mark Raceway
"Mark Raceway" is one of the three tracks that appears in all Mark Racing games, along with Lethal Temple and Cosmic Road. Mark Racing In Mark Racing, along with almost all of the other tracks, there are multiple versions of the track. All have the same basic structure and share the same theme. Mark Raceway 1 Mark Raceway 1 is the first track of the first cup, the Marshmallow Cup, in the game. It is the most basic track, and one of the two most basic in shape. Mark Racing Aqua This track returns in Mark Racing Swan in the Boomerang Cup. There is a shortcut added into the track. Mark Raceway 2 Mark Raceway 2 is different from the other raceways. It has more turns than Raceway 1, but less than 3 and 4. This track is at the end of the Marshmallow Cup. There is one turn that is very sharp. After this turn, there is a big circle where the racer goes to a part of the track where they jump over one part, and they land near the beginning. Oil slicks have also been added just like Mark Raceway 3. Mark Racing Swan This track returns in Mark Racing Swan in the Rocket Cup. To add with the new flying feature, the area where the jump is has instead been turned into a ramp. Then, instead of just jumping to the next part, racers will use their wings to fly over to the beginning. Also, one can go over to the inside of the blocks next to the area and do a trick where they can fly a little longer. Mark Raceway 3 Mark Raceway 3 is at the end of the Candy Cup. It features a lot of turns, and about three very sharp ones. Mark Racing X This track returns in Mark Racing X in the Throwback Cup. There is a shortcut that is possible to do where there are 2 turns close to the finish line. Also, oil slicks have been added to make it harder. Mark Raceway 4 Mark Raceway 4 is the last and the most difficult Mark Raceway out of all of the versions in Mark Racing. This one is almost shaped like a four, coincidentally, and has very sharp turns. There is one area where there are pipes in the middle of the road, and racers have to go around them. Mark Racing Swan In Mark Racing Swan, this track is remastered as being in Marshmallow Plains. There are many green trees as seen in the plains, and a lake is seen by one part of the track. The music is a mostly a remix of Mark Adventurer, although there is a part that is a remix of in Mark Racing 0.5. Mark Racing Plus In Mark Racing Plus, this track once again reappears in Marshmallow Land. It looks like a basic course, and it might be in the Marshmallow Cup for once. It features the anti-gravity feature. Also, although it doesn't feature underwater driving, it features using wings.